Satélite
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Su cabello, agitándose con la fuerza de los giros, su risa, que parece ir en cámara lenta, y por último sus ojos, que me miran a pesar de los quince metros de distancia, pues ella está del otro lado del juego...


Satélite.

.

One-shot, espero que les guste.

Por fin ya estoy en casa. Amo mi ordenador, amo mi cama, y aunque parece que voy a tener que tomar medicinas para siempre, ya no quiero vomitar todo el día a todas horas ni tengo fiebre. A los que seguían las Historias de Berk, una disculpa por el error del último capítulo y otra más por haberme tardado tanto (Te odio Tifoidea), sigo planteándome lo del epílogo.

Y a ti que estás leyendo, bueno, está situado en un AU moderno, cuando decidí escribir ésta historia entré un poco en conflicto porque no sabía cómo hacer la relación de los personajes o dónde ponerlos, por todo el rollo de que estoy acostumbrada a verlos en la isla de Berk y eso. Pero bueno, por fin me decidí a concretarlo. Espero que les guste, y estoy considerando escribir una nueva historia de HTTYD, más corta, de seis o siete capítulos en un AU, pero bueno, veo.

Por lo pronto aquí está esto.

Disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios.

.

Me cuesta trabajo respirar entre tanta gente, el calor humano y los aromas de comida no ayudan a hacer que me sienta mejor. Los puestos tienen música distinta cada uno, queriendo ser el que llame más la atención pero el resultado es un molesto ruido que va a reventarme los tímpanos, y eso sumado a la sensación pegajosa que tengo en la piel… extraño el clima de la mañana, fuera de éste lugar, frío. Y pensar que me quejaba amargamente de que aquí graniza nueve meses al año y nievan otros tres.

Yo no quería estar aquí, pero ellos querían venir así que quién era yo para negarme, mi primo, Patán, va unos pasos adelante junto con los gemelos, coqueteándole a Bruthilda, de nuevo; y ganándose negativas de su parte, de nuevo. Ellos tres son los únicos amigos que tengo, desde que llegué a Berk hace un mes no he hablado con muchas personas de mi edad, pero eso es porque no hemos entrado a clases, papá fue promovido (Tiene un puesto en el gobierno del pueblo), así que nos mudamos aquí.

Ah, por cierto, me llamo Hipo Haddock… Hipo Horrendo Haddock, es una larga historia. Tengo dieciocho años de edad y la próxima semana entraré a mi último curso de la escuela, los primeros días en llegar aquí me estuve quedando en casa de Patán mientras papá conseguía una casa, ahí conocí a los gemelos, ellos dicen que me encantará el pueblo y la gente, pero cuando lo hacen sonríen de una manera que me hacer creer todo, menos que me sentiré a gusto. Y justo ahora estamos caminando entre un mar de gente que vino a la feria de la cosecha. Como Berk es un pueblo pequeño donde casi toda su economía se basa en la agricultura y la ganadería (Literalmente hay ovejas por TODOS lados), tienen ferias del condado a menudo. Patán quería venir y los gemelos dijeron que sería buena idea. No podía permitirme quedarme como amargado y perderme el paseo. Claro que no contaba con la cantidad de gente que hay para ser un pueblo, es demasiada, y tenemos que caminar muy apretados. Brutacio dijo que era porque estamos en la zona de los "tiliches". A ambos lados del pasillo de gente hay puestos de toda clase de cosas, desde dulces y algodón de azúcar hasta ropa y vestidos de gala. Y es entonces cuando empieza a haber menos gente y comienzan los juegos de destreza.

Voy tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que Brutacio ha estado hablando conmigo hasta que toca mi hombro y termina su frase.

—Patico, Hipo…

— ¿Perdón?

—Dije que has estado muy apático, Hipo. ¿Todo bien? Normalmente eres sarcástico, no aburrido. Hasta mi hermana dijo que eras interesante.

—Sí. —Corroboró Patán en tono huraño. —Pero te recuerdo que luego se retractó.

—Entiéndelo, no te voy a hacer caso. —Exclamó Bruthilda mirando a Patán. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Enterrarte un par de horas?

— ¡Tenemos que subirnos al Satélite! —Exclama Patán ignorando la nueva negativa, creo que es para cambiar de tema hasta que me doy cuenta de que llegamos al área de juegos mecánicos.

A los gemelos les brillan los ojos cuando miran en la dirección que señala mi primo y cuando me doy cuenta qué estoy mirando también yo me emociono, escucho mi corazón acelerarse y miro a mis amigos asintiendo frenéticamente. El satélite es básicamente un enorme plato con paredes de reja que miden casi dos metros, sujeto a un brazo metálico que lo hace girar hasta que prácticamente, las personas que van en él no pueden despegarse de la pared, ellos van de pie. Y cuando creo que no puede ser mejor, el brazo se estira llevando al plato a una posición vertical. Si por algún azar del destino se va la luz o se apaga el juego, los de arriba caerán inevitablemente, dudo mucho que los arneses de seguridad los sostengan.

— ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? —Exclamo corriendo a la fila de espera.

Mis amigos me alcanzan y un muchacho pasa a recoger los pagos del juego, cuando subo, otro chico me explica que me tengo que quedar de pie pegado a la reja, puedo ver a través de ella la feria a mis espaldas. Dice que no me suelte del arnés y lo ajusta en mi pecho y mi cintura, siento la adrenalina comenzar a correr por mi sangre y cuando el piso empieza a vibrar, tomo aire. Patán está a mi derecha, Brutacio a mi izquierda y Bruthilda tres lugares más allá de nosotros, no había cuatro juntos, qué lástima.

— ¡Procura no mojar tus pantalones! —Grita Patán cuando los giros y el aire hacen difícil escuchar. La música del juego a todo volumen (Gracias a Odín sólo podemos escuchar la música que pusieron para ésta atracción) hace que mi piel se enchine y las descargas de adrenalina me llevan a creer que mi corazón estallará en cualquier momento, no me importa, esto es lo mejor que he vivido en Berk. Suelto las manos del arnés y las estiro sobre mi cabeza, se pegan en automático a la reja pues la velocidad es demasiada, y cuando el plato comienza a elevarse la veo…

Rubia, ojos claros, no sé de qué color, está a unos quince metros de distancia, al otro lado del plato, justo frente a mí. Casi en cámara lenta veo cómo el peinado se le afloja, dejando mechones claros agitarse en torno a su rostro, ella suelta una carcajada antes de mirar hacia un lado. Le grita algo a una pelinegra a su derecha y luego mira a la izquierda, a un muchacho regordete, ella parece divertida y él está nervioso, pero tras unas señas de ella, suelta los brazos. Ella levanta las manos lejos de su cuerpo, hacia mí y luego las deja caer a sus cosados en una posición extraña, como si se hubiera estampado. La pelinegra ríe y creo que me descubre mirándolas, porque le grita algo a la rubia y ella me mira…

Y es como si el mundo se detuviera…

Mi corazón, ya no lo escucho, solo soy capaz de ver sus ojos y la sonrisa formarse en su rostro, es una sonrisa tímida, precavida, y cuando considero voltear la mirada, ella levanta una mano, saludando. Luego voltea a ver a la pelinegra y el juego se ha detenido.

El muchahco del principio me afloja el arnés sacándome de mi trance y cuando se retira, ya no veo a la chica rubia.

No sé si la voy a volver a ver alguna vez, el pueblo es tan pequeño que quiero creer que sí, pero podría ser una extranjera de vacaciones.

—Fue increíble. —Exclama Bruthilda golpeando el brazo de su hermano, él se ríe y grita.

— ¡Lo sé!

Estoy aturdido por la música, la velocidad y la chica, Patán me da una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que tropiezo hacia adelante, estoy mareado.

— ¿Subimos de nuevo Horrendo?

— ¡Definitivamente!

—Lástima que tengamos que volver a formarnos.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. —Comenta Bruthilda, grita en realidad.

Avanzamos por la fila y en eso Bruthilda se frena. —Esperen, conozco a estos chicos. Creo que podemos colarnos en la fila.

Cuando me doy cuenta que ella señala al chico regordete que estaba junto a la rubia, siento mi corazón encogerse, pero solo está la pelinegra.

—Hipo. Él es Patapez, —Anuncia Bruthilda señalándolo, él saluda tímidamente con una mano y yo le regreso un asentimiento con la cabeza. —Y ella es Heather.

— ¿Qué tal? —Dice ella dándole una mirada a Patán, pero me extiende a mí su mano. —Mi prima vendrá en seguida, dijo que quería un poco de aire antes de volver a subir.

— ¿Astrid está en la feria?

—Sí, no tarda. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —Dice mirándome.

—Hipo.

—Hipo, mucho gusto, te presento a Astrid. —Dice Heather señalando atrás mío. Mi corazón se frena de nuevo y me doy la vuelta lentamente, la chica rubia está de pie atrás de mí y sonríe confiada, sus ojos son azules, como el lapislázuli y noto un rubor en las mejillas. Me extiende una mano y yo la tomo con timidez, pero su agarre es firme, y eso me da confianza. Siento electricidad correr entre su piel y la mía y me doy cuenta de que vivir en Berk valdrá la pena.

—Mucho gusto Hipo. —Dice ella al fin, y yo, bueno, vuelvo a respirar.


End file.
